EL AMOR Y DESAMOR
by inmortable343
Summary: Todo empeora en la relación de Hipo y Astrid... desde que Estoico deja a Hipo como jefe de berck... y empeora mucho más, para Astrid cuando se entera de la muerte de hipo... pero en verdad ¿Hipo esta muerto?...no lo creo... digo estemm... ya dije demasiado xD Lose soy malo para los resumenes ojala y les guste les invito a leer mi fic :D
1. Los besos compensan todo

**Los besos compensan todo**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen desgraciada mente… digo son de DreamWorks y ojala y lo disfruten en 3….2….1… **

Era una fría mañana en berck, los terribles terrores volaban tranquilos, las gallinas ponían huevos, los yaks daban leche y los dragones dormían a gusto hasta que…

¡HIPOO!- Gritaba Estoico a los nueve vientos desde la parte de abajo de su casa – Despierta ¡YA! No seas perezoso tu día como jefe comienza

Ai Dioses- Dijo hipo somnoliento- Por que tengo que ser jefe – susurro para si mismo- ¡ahora bajo!

Hipo por que no te levantas es tu primer día como jefe de berck adem…- Estoico no pudo completar lo que decía por que fue interrumpido por hipo

Papá ¿Por que tengo que ser jefe por un mes? ¿No podrías dejar a bocón?- lo dijo con un tono de suplica- Yo quiero estar afuera con Astrid o con los chicos

Mira hipo serás jefe de berck quieras o no- lo dijo con una mirada amenazante- además no creo que bocón sea candidato para jefe si muy apenas se levanta de una silla donde se sentó por tres segundos no se va a parar por todo el pueblo ¿ O si?

Noo- dijo hipo sabiendo que perdió el juicio

Bien ya me voy- lo dijo mientras cargaba un costal y serraba la puerta- nos vemos en un mes

Si claro en un mes- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no se escucho

En eso llega bocón con un papel lleno de encargos de la fragua y cientos de problemas de berck y se las da a el muchacho y el joven vikingo empieza a hacer los deberes.

Xxxxxxxx

Mientras en la casa de Astrid ella despertó muy contenta por que había quedado con Hipo en una cita en el bosque ella estaba cantando, tarareando, mientras se duchaba.

Su madre le estaba sirviendo el desayudo y esperando a que Astrid terminara de ducharse. Astrid bajo y saludo a su madre, desayunó y fue directamente a la fragua donde se encontró un hipo muy apresurado con todo Hola- le dijo ella muy contenta- ¿Cómo estas?

Hipo dio un brinco del susto y tiro todo lo que tenia- Ho..hola Astrid… hola Astrid… hola Astrid ¿Que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto nervioso al mismo tiempo que recogía todo.

Que ¿no puedo visitar a mi novio o que?- le pregunto Astrid con una felicidad inmensa

No.….digo si… por su puesto que si mi bella vikinga pero la verdad estoy muy ocupado mi padre me dejo a cargo de berck y pues no tengo fuerzas para estar con todo- le dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y le daba un beso dulce.

Si iras a la cita de esta noche verdad- le pregunto mientras terminaba el beso- ¿Por qué lo he estado esperando todo el tiempo?

Por su puesto que si My lady- le dijo en un tono seductor- además nunca faltaría a una cita con la vikinga más bella de berck que ahora es mi novia- le dijo mientras la veía sonrojarse

Jiji- ¡PUM¡ se oyó el golpe que recibió el joven vikingo en el pecho- eso es por hacer que me sonrojara y esto- le dijo mientras le daba un beso fugas el los labios- por ser mi novio… a si y por todo lo demás

La rubia vikinga de ojos azul cielo se retiraba de la fragua y dejaba a un joven vikingo castaño de ojos verde esmeralda aturdido y embobado por sus labios

Valla mañana dura pero… los besos compensan todo

Oooooooooooooooooo

**Y bueno así termina mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita ojala y les haya gustado aunque es un poco corto pero los demás los hare largos y se tratara de un hiccstrid la mayoría y ai mucho más sorpresas así que chao chao :D**


	2. La noche que cambio todo

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic :P ojala y les guste… y por cierto lo que lean en este capitulo ira mejorando bien los dejo leer 3…2….1. BUM **

**El día que cambio todo **

Después de haber estado en la fragua toda la tarde, hipo se dispuso a hacer las tareas como jefe que, no fueron difíciles solo era contar el pescado y restarle los que se había comido chimuelo, almacenar la comida y evitar uno que otro pleito entre Patan y Astrid.

Cuando callo el sol hipo recordó la cita con Astrid- Ai dioses la cita- reacciono hipo saliendo corriendo hacia el bosque

Mientras que la bella vikinga oji-azul esperando a su novio aburrida decidió aventar piedras a la laguna que había en el claro donde también conoció a chimuelo, pensando que castigo le pondría a hipo por haber llegado tarde, hasta que llego el oji-verde jadeando de cansancio- ya llegue amor-dijo mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

Astrid un poco triste se recostó en el suave césped y empezó a jugar con sus manos

Hipo noto que Astrid estaba triste fue y se acostó a lado de ella- lo siento- dijo con un suspiro- no creí que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido, te prometo llegar a tiempo a nuestras citas y a tu cumpleaños mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Astrid lo volteo a ver y le dijo- gracias hipo aunque se que no llegaste muy a tiempo te perdono, por que como jefe de berck debes hacer todo para cuidar al pueblo-dijo con la mirada baja y triste

Astrid no me importa si el pueblo sufre de hambre les conseguiré comida pero si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría- la sujeto del mentón suave mente e hiso que lo volteara a ver- Astrid te amo y siempre lo hare nunca te dejare después de algo tu serás siempre el antes de todo.

Astrid al oír las palabras de su novio no aguanto más y junto sus labios con los con los de el- sabes que nunca me enfadaría contigo hipo-rompió el beso y lo segundo que se escucho fue un ¡PUM¡

¡auch¡ ¿por que hiciste eso?- dijo hipo se frotaba el abdomen- y ahora que hice

Eso es por haber llegado tarde y esto… (o si el beso) pensó hipo…..!PUM¡…- por no acordarte de nada- le dijo Astrid un poco furiosa

¿Y el "por todo lo demás"?- pregunto hipo adolorido del hombro

Hoy no Haddock- le dijo mientras se iba del lugar- pero mañana te daré el "por todo lo demás" – se lo dijo con una mirada picara

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya era de mañana e hipo se despertó con muchas ganas de salir de su casa que ni desayuno, saludo a medio pueblo por obligación, e hiso los deberes de jefe y lo que no hiso bocón en la fragua

Ho hola Hipo- le dijo Bocón muy contento

Hola Bocón dime ¿que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo que no has hecho nada?- le pregunto hipo mientras miraba pilas de tarrones de hidromiel y pilas de espadas sin afilar y sucias- por que creo que has progresado mucho- le dijo hipo sarcásticamente

O si todo el día me estoy matando afilando tu sabes cosas de la fragua- le dijo bocón sin darle importancia a las espadas sin afilar

Bien bocón estaré con Astrid todo el día y quisiera que me cubrieras por hoy lo de ser jefe – le dijo hipo muy contento planeando lo de todo el día con Astrid

Lo siento chico no podre en su fiesta tocare la flauta yo siempre fui el mejor con eso- le dijo bocón muy presumido- además tu debes recolectar peces

Pero de eso se encargan abono y cubeta ¿no?- le dijo hipo pero el vikingo mayor no cambio de opinión- bien lo hare

_Pescar fue difícil para hipo ya que no habían muchos peces y aunque tuviera a los dragones no eran suficientes, ya cuando recolecto los necesarios, los guardo y se fue directo a la casa de Astrid pero desgraciadamente se había acabado la fiesta, pero como gran novio, hipo fue a visitarla y felicitarla para pasar tiempo con ella, llego enfrente de la puerta y se asomo por una ventana, al ver de ella no pudo ver nada solo la silueta de patapez y los gemelos que al parecer estaban observando algo patapez su cara se veía preocupada y la de brutilda también pero la de su hermano no eso era raro._

_Toco la puerta y nadie le abrió entonces hipo abrió la puerta delicadamente y dijo mientras abría la puerta- _Oigan chicos han visto a astr…- _no pudo completar el nombre de la chica por que ella estaba ahí pero….besándose con patán-_ Astrid- _lo dijo con un nudo en su garganta- _qu..que…que ¡estas haciendo¡

¡Hipo¡ n..no..no es lo que piensas- dijo ella nerviosa por la situación- amor te juro que no es lo que piensas deja que te enseñe…..

No Astrid ya he visto suficiente- hipo se largo del lugar azotando la puerta y despertando a todos los de la isla, bocón se fue a asomar a ver que era el escándalo y lo primero que vio fue a hipo caminado a paso rápido con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Hipo¡ ¡Hipo¡- bocón le gritaba y no recibió respuesta y fue a preguntar a la casa de Astrid de el porque hipo estaba llorando- oigan ustedes saben….-no pudo terminar la frase por que Astrid le interrumpió

¡¿Donde esta hipo?!- pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos -se fue a su casa lo vi muy destrozado ¿que le paso? – le respondió bocón

_Astrid salió muy rápidamente de su casa y se dirigía a la de hipo ella escuchaba sonido dentro de la casa y al entrar se sorprendió al ver toda la casa destruida literalmente y a chimuelo escondido en un agujero que avía en el suelo ella subió a la habitación d hipo y si ahí estaba el de espaldas a la puerta con sus manos en su rostro y lagrimas recorriendo todas sus mejillas-_ No lo puedo creer por que con el…. Por que mi Astrid- soltando lagrimas dijo el oji-verde

Hipo- ella murmullo pero hipo la escucho- lo siento yo… yo no quería…

¡Que besarte con el asqueroso de patan o a verme destrozado el corazón!- le grito hipo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con un nudo en la garganta

Hipo solo deja te explico…- dijo ella con un tono de suplica

No me tienes que explicar nada Astrid solo… solo vete- lo ultimo se lo dijo en modo de suplica

_Astrid se marcho con el corazón roto y con una gran carga de culpa, mientras dejaba a un vikingo tierno y gentil destruir su propia casa por culpa de ella y desde ahora las cosas ya no iban a ser igual_

**Que les pareció me tarde unas horas o minutos la verdad no se, pero creo que esta menos corto que el primero pero pues ahí la llevamos dejen comentario, o preguntas que tengan yo se las responderé cuídense chao chao :D**

**A y que opinan sobre lo de Astrid jeje… antes de que dejen comentario de que no aprueban esto les digo que en el tercer capitulo se dirá por que paso eso y… bueno ya lo leerán hasta pronto chao chao **

**Les manda saludos su Mexicanito inmortable343**


	3. Resolviendo el problema

**Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo ufff valla que el segundo los dejo como 0.o "WTF" JEJE xD**

**astrid hofenson5757: jeje pues que bueno que te gusto y aquí esta de el "¿Por qué?" ojala y lo disfrutes**

**smogor25: jeje pues que bueno que te pareció interesante y que te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo y subiré capítulos muy seguido no me tardare menos de tres días, y ojala y disfrutes de esta capitulo**

**cherrymoonzther : jajajajajaj pues que bien que te encanto jajajja aquí te dejo la continuación, y aquí veras por que Astrid beso a patan.**

**Que lo disfruten :D**

**Resolviendo el problema**

Han pasado tres días después de lo de Astrid y patan, y la ruptura de hipo y Astrid, esos tres días, el castaño estuvo en su casa y no salía de ella, así que las personas que tuvieran problemas, tenían que hacer una fila en la casa del joven Haddock para resolverlos.

Entraban a la casa y se tardaban unos minutos dentro de esta para ya salir felices y contentos, ese mismo día el último en la fila con problemas era "patan", al llegar su turno le dijo.

Hola hipo- le dijo con un poco de timidez por que creía que le iba a pasar algo malo- estem… pues mi problema es con…-se empezó a arrepentir de haber ido- Astrid-dijo final mente

Bien ¿Cuál e tu problema?- le dijo hipo muy serio

Pues que no deja de golpearme a mí y a brutacio cada vez que nos ve

Y ¿porque no vino brutacio a quejarse también?- le cuestiono hipo

¡De hecho si vine! -Le dijo brutacio detrás pegado a la espalda de patan- otra cosa es que es que no este parado frente a ti

Guau ¿que les paso? – Les pregunto sorprendido- por que están así- les dijo señalándolos completos

Pues por que "Astrid" nos pego con miel y me dejo pegado a este idiota

Oye si pudiera alcanzarte para…-pero fue interrumpido

Pero no puedes jajaja- se burlo brutacio

O no te puedo, alcanzar pero la silla lo hará por mi- en eso patan se sienta y aplasta a brutacio

Haber ustedes dos y díganme por ¿que los pego con miel?- les pregunto hipo interrumpiendo la pelea

No se ella solo nos ve y nos ataca o nos avienta algo- le respondió brutacio

Bien hare que bocón hable con ella – le respondió hipo un poco nostálgico al recordar a Astrid

Pero..pe..pero..¿ no puedes ir tu?-le preguntaron los dos

No ya tuve demasiados problemas con ella incluyéndote a ti patan, yo no estoy haciendo esto por ti lo hago por brutacio- le respondió hipo a patan muy serio

Bien como sea adiós- se da la vuelta i va hacia la puerta dejando ver a brutacio

Brutacio mientras esta siendo arrastrado por patan brutacio le dice a hipo- adiós hipo, cuídate- le dijo brutacio moviendo la mano

-hipo al ver esa escena dio una leve sonrisa y luego cerro la puerta

**XXXXXXXXX**

Brutacio y patan se dirigían hacia la casa de Astrid y al llegar ahí patan abrió la puerta y vio a una Astrid muy pensativa y le dijo-no funciono, lo siento

Astrid al oír eso se deprimió y les grito- y todo por su culpa par de hijos de troll

¿Nuestra culpa?... tu fuiste quien la engaño con este cara de yak- le dijo brutacio despegándose de patan y apuntándole a el

¡NO LO ENGAÑE IDIOTA FUE SU ESTUPIDO ACUERDO DE USTEDES DOS!- les grito con furia y lagrimas en los ojos

_**Flash bank**_

_La fiesta había terminado y solo quedaban en la casa de Astrid, patapez, los gemelos y patan_

Astrid te propongo algo si me dejas besarte dejare de molestarte a ti y a hipo y los dejare solos todo el tiempo- le propuso patan

UUUUUUUU- todos e septo Astrid dijeron al unisonó

No patan yo jamás engañaría a hipo con… con… con esto- le dijo señalándolo completa mente

Bien si no quieres no pero seguiré molestándote a ti y a hipo hasta siempre que los vea- le dijo patan convenciéndola

Bien lo hare pero si sigues molestándonos después de esto me asegurare que no tengas hijos- le dijo Astrid con una mirada asesina

Seguro- le dijo patan emocionado

_Astrid se acerco a patan y le dio un beso en los labios a patan muy pero muy… corto en eso brutacio dijo_

Pero tiene que durar un minuto- dijo brutacio guiñándole un ojo a patan, y que este le respondió haciendo lo mismo

Bien- le dijo Astrid un poco furiosa

_En eso patan se sienta en una silla y empieza a besarse con Astrid, y este hiso que Astrid se sentara en su regazo, el beso fue un poco apasionante… para patan pero a Astrid le pareció asqueroso, y más cuando patan metió su lengua en la boca de la oji-azul, siguieron así por un buen rato y les faltaba como unos veinte segundos. Se oyó que tocaban la puerta pero creyeron que era otra cosa, así que siguieron, entonces se oyó una voz decir-_Astrid-_la rubio giro un poco su cabeza y ahí estaba hipo parado en la puerta con los ojos como platos, sus amigos estaban en estado de shock por que no creían que iba a llegar hipo y descubrirlos- _Hipo, solo deja te enseño…

_**Fin del flash bank**_

Bien entonces tendré que hablar con el…- dijo la rubia ya decidida

**A la mañana siguiente**

_Hipo salió de su casa por primera vez en tres días y se sentía a gusto por el viento en berck, se dirigía a la forja para hacer lo que bocón no hizo, al entrar acompañando de chimuelo, el joven vikingo empezó a prender el fuego y el dragón se fue a dormir._

_En esos momentos Astrid junto con patapez, los gemelos y patan se dirigían hacia la casa del oji-verde para hablar con el, pero cuando vieron que de la chimenea de la forja salía humo se alegraron, porque sabían que bocón no hacia nada, así que supieron de inmediatamente que hipo estaba adentro._

_Los chicos ahora se dirigían hacia la forja para hablar con hipo, y vieron a lo lejos que chimuelo salió a volar solo con una nueva prótesis así que se les haría más fácil hablar con hipo sin que el dragón interrumpiera o hiciera otra cosa._

_El primero en entrar fue patapez, luego le siguieron los gemelos, después patan y final mente Astrid_

_Hipo al verlos dejo una espada recién terminada en el almacén y se dirigió a ellos _

Hola chicos que les trae por aquí- les dijo hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que vio a Astrid y su sonrisa se le borro

Hola hipo- le dijo la rubia muy tímida

A hola- le respondió hipo con un tono de "quien eres"

¿Bien que es lo que quieren?- les pregunto hipo ya muy serio

Queremos hablar contigo hipo- le respondió brutilda

¿De que?- les pregunto hipo aunque ya sabia de que se trataba

Bueno pues de la escena que viste en el cumpleaños de Astrid- le respondió patapez

Hipo dio un gran suspiro y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- bien ¿de que se trata?

Bueno veras…..- y hipo no dejo que Astrid hablara

Bien antes de escuchar la historia quiero hablar contigo…. A solas- le dijo hipo indicándoles a los demás que se fueran

-los demás se fueron pero pegaron sus oídos para escuchar

Astrid solo quiero decirte…. Lo siento…. No debí haberte hablado de esa manera esa noche, en mi casa es que…estaba…. Furioso y no controle lo que decía, solo quiero que me perdones y que empecemos a hacer amigos de nuevo ¿si?- le dijo hipo con la voz quebrada y con toda la honestidad

No hipo, no debes de disculparte, la que se debe de disculpar soy yo, por pues tu sabes besar a el cara de yak, es que mira deja te explico- le dijo Astrid con un tono de suplica y con lagrimas en los ojos.

No Astrid no me….- pero fue interrumpido por ella

Entiende hipo fue mi culpa y deja que te explique… yo no lo amo, yo te amo a ti hipo pero escúchame ¿si?- le suplico la rubia oji-azul

Hipo solo asintió con la cabeza y lagrimas en los ojos

Astrid le empezó a relatar la historia que se hizo esa noche y que ella envió a patan y brutacio para que el fuera con Astrid y que ella se disculpara.

…y eso es todo yo fui la culpable, yo fui la monstruo en este cuento, la pesadilla de tus sueños, yo …..- no pudo hablar por que hipo la beso apasionadamente

Ya no digas nada mi bella vikinga….. pero solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer por que no sabes que haría si volviera a pasar.- le dijo hipo acariciando sus mejillas y secando las lagrimas de la oji-azul

Nunca lo volveré hacer- lo siguiente que se escucho fue un ¡PUM¡- y Eso por que- reclamo en vikingo

Por nunca escucharme- le dijo la oji-azul- y esto…- le dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente

Por todo lo demás..- le dijo terminando el beso la vikinga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_Los chicos al estar artos de esperar afuera entraron y dijeron al unisonó-_por fin ya era hora-

Y tu brutacio y patan vengan acá- les dijo hipo a los dos jóvenes

¿si?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

¡PUM¡ hipo golpeo en lacara a patan y a brutacio-eso es por idiotas y esto- les dijo mientras los golpeaba en el estomago- por todo lo demás- termino de decir el vikingo

Veo que has aprendido algo- le dijo Astrid al castaño

He aprendido de la mejor- le respondió hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después sujetarla de la cintura y besarla dulcemente.

**Y bien ¿que les pareció el tercer capitulo?**

**No se si sea largo o no para ustedes pero ojala y sea de su agrado, por cierto habrá cuarto capitulo para que no piensen que aquí se acabo, aunque no creo que piensen eso al ver la descripción. Bien solo les digo que el final aun no se acerca así que falta mucho del que leer y ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo dejen Reviews y pregúntenme lo que sea yo les repondere :D asi que chao chao :D**

**P.d. "NO FUE PENAL" xD**


	4. La muerte de

_**Bien aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo ojala y lo disfruten y no me vallan a ahorcar por lo que están a punto de leer :P **_

_**Bien aquí respondo reviews: **_

_**Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7: Son como los de "HTTYD 2" por si tenías dudad xD**_

_**astrid hofenson5757: Gracias, y ojala y no te enojes con migo por leer, este capitulo :) **_

_**Girl of Drama: Que bueno que te gusten mis capítulos, por cierto todo se va a arreglar entre hipo y Astrid :D**_

_**Cherrymoonzther: bien aquí esta la continuación, y ojala y te guste como el capitulo anterior**_

_**Guest: Pues yo me vaso en que hipo sea serio, por un tiempecillo, pero hipo no es así por lo que he visto, y si quieres saber si hipo M deves de leer esto :D ojala y los difrutes**_

_**Bien ahora los dejo leer en 3….2…..1… CHAO**_

_**La muerte de…..**_

_Han pasado dos días desde que hipo y Astrid se reconciliaron y patan perdió un diente por el golpe de hipo, brutacio…. Pues el ya esta acostumbrado a golpes más fuertes así que se rio, en vez de sufrir de dolor._

_Esos dos días unas personas, lejos de berck, estuvieron planeando algo que todo berck no lo superara y menos Astrid… _

_Pero en esos momentos una pareja, muy feliz se divertía en la playa con un dragón oscuro y una dragona azul cielo, la feliz pareja se lanzaban agua o se tumbaban en ella. Los dos dragones se fueron a recostar en la entrada de una cueva, mientras sus jinetes salían del agua._

_Al cambiarse chimuelo y tormenta se fueron a thor sabrá donde, la pareja estuvo paseando por todo berck, sujetas de las manos todo el camino, con besos, y unos cuantos secretos entre susurros que compartían entre si._

Hipo… y dime- ¿quisieras ir al bosque?- le pregunto la vikinga muy alegre

Claro por su puesto que si, iré a donde tu vallas- le respondió hipo de la misma manera que le hablo la oji-azul

_En eso hipo ve una caita hecha de cuero que traía en su bolsillo _– Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad sino no habrá otra creo- _pensó el castaño mientras observaba la cajita._

_La vikinga tenia planeado llegar al claro donde conoció a chimuelo como hipo, pero hipo la detuvo suavemente, sujetándola del brazo, dándole media vuelta, y besándola apasionada mente, que por su puesto la vikinga lo acepto y siguió con el beso, al terminar el beso Astrid le pregunta a hipo…_

Y eso ¿por que?- le pregunto Astrid curiosa

_Hipo no le respondió y al los dos segundo de verla bien y tomar agallas, se inco frente a ella y le dijo lo siguiente…_

Astrid Hofferson… - le dijo hipo ya completamente incado frente a ella y tomándole la muñeca- ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?- le pregunto hipo colocándole el aniño dulcemente (el anillo era de un cristal azul cielo, y era de oro con unos diamantes a su alrededor)

Astrid por lo que vio, y escucho se quedo en shock de felicidad, y se abalanzo hacia el castaño, diciéndole una, y otra vez- Si, si, si, si, por su puesto que si hipo- le respondió con una cuantas lagrimas de felicidad

_**Mientras en berck…**_

Bocón has visto a hipo- preguntaron los chicos

No..yo creí que estaba con ustedes-les respondió muy sorprendido

Ha de estar con Astrid- se pregunto patan en voz alta

Pues ni modo hay que esperarlo para darle la buenas nuevas- dijo patapez

Bien- asintieron todos

_Ya pasando tres horas desde que hipo y Astrid estuvieron en el bosque, e hipo le pidió matrimonio a Astrid, volvieron a la aldea, felices y contestos, y el castaño lo iba a estar más al escuchar la noticia._

¡Hipo!...¡hipo!- gritaba patapez, siendo acompañado de los demás

Mande- respondió el castaño sin perder la felicidad que tenia

Hipo… tu padre ¡ha vuelto!- le grito patapez muy feliz

_En eso hipo recordó que ya no tendría más problemas que resolver y que estaría más tiempo con los chicos (Astrid)_

¿En donde esta?- le pregunto hipo entusiasmado

En tu casa esta esperándote- le respondió patapez

_Hipo se despidió de todos y se dirigió directamente a su casa, al llegar vio a un vikingo comiendo como si no hubiera comido en tres días_

Valla parece que no comiste en tres días- le dijo hipo a su padre sarcásticamente

Dioses hipo a parte de jinete, adivino…. La verdad creo que eso es brujería- le respondió estoico muy feliz

-Y te quedaras aquí ¿cierto? Por que ya no aguanto ser jefe más tiempo

-Por su puesto además, me contaron que te estuviste matando estos días

-Oye y ¿por que volviste antes de tiempo?

-Pues veras los marginados, y los berserkers…..**NOTA DE AUTOR: (LA VERDAD NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE ASI QUE LO ESCRIBI COMO SE OYE)**… vendrán a atacar berck con todo lo que tienen

-Pe…per… pero no podremos con tantos- dijo hipo muy preocupado

-Lo se y ahí que resistir todo lo que podamos con los dragones, quiero que entrenes a todos los dragones que puedas en menos de 2 días contando hoy

-Pero, no sabes lo que se tarda en entrenar a un dragón

-Lo se hijo pero es eso o la muerte

-Bien iré a decirle a los chicos que me ayuden

-Esta bien yo iré a preparar las defensas, y a decirle a bocón que saque más armas

-Bien

_Hipo sale corriendo todo lo que pueden dar sus piernas, a decirles a los chicos del asunto._

Chicos tenemos un problema…-les dijo hipo, ya contándoles lo que le dijo su padre

Bien entonces ahí que entrenar- propuso patapez

_**Lejos de berck los marginados y los berserkers salían en sus barcos preparados a atacar berck con todo **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hoy es el día- le dijo hipo, a Astrid mientras la sujetaba de la cintura

Hipo…prométeme una cosa- le dijo la oji-azul

¿Sí?- le pregunto hipo

No me vallas a dejar- lo dijo con lágrimas

-No lo hare… y tu prométeme una cosa

-¿si?

-Si te dejo….. Prométeme que te encargaras de la academia ¿si?

-Astrid le da una cachetada a hipo- no digas eso no dejare que te hagan nada- le grita la vikinga furiosa y triste

-pero y ¿si no lo puedes evitar?- le cuestiono el castaño- mira Astrid a mi me dolería perderte y no conseguiría a nadie más que a ti, y tu puedes conseguirte a otro…. Claro si eso pasa

-No hipo yo nunca te cambiaria " "

Bien pero como quiera… No va a pasar nada te lo prometo- le dice hipo con mucha dulzura

**Pasan quince minutos y toda una armada esta enfrente de la isla de berck….**

_Los dos bandos empezaron a pelear, con todo, se veían, dragones en el agua, y en tierra, marginados y berserkers atacando en la isla a los berkianos. _

_La mayor parte de la flota de barcos enemiga, avía sido destruida, pero avían más bajas, demasiados dragones muertos, y ni hablar de los vikingos caídos. Dagur se encontraba peleando contra dos vikingos, mientras que albín asesinaba de a dos por dos, en cuanto Astrid, combatía junto a hipo en aire_

_Hipo al ver a Dagur asesinando a demasiados vikingos le ordena a Astrid, que ayude a los vikingos, mientras que el se encargaba de algunos barcos con, los dragones._

Ríndete Dagur, y no sufrirás…. "mucho"- le ordeno Astrid, mientras empuñaba su hacha contra la de Dagur

JAJAJAJAJAAJ- Se ríe Dagur con malicia- la que sufrirá eres ¡tu!

-¡Yo no soy tan débil como para morir a manos tuyas!

-Y ¿quien dice que te matare?, a quien hare que muera será el- le dijo a, Astrid mientras señalaba a hipo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eso amigo faltan como….-hipo contando con sus dedos a los barcos, y luego se arto de contar- olvídalo solo debemos que hacer que se retiren

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dagur les da una señal a sus hombres en los barcos y estos sacan una ballesta enorme- ¡FUEGO!- grita el vikingo

_Una bola de fuego, es lanzada seguida por, una red._

_Chimuelo logra esquivar la bola de fuego, pero lo que no logra esquivar es la red, chimuelo es separado de hipo mientras van cayendo, chimuelo amarrado, e hipo inconsciente, chimuelo se logro liberar pero no fue suficiente por que su compañero, paso a ser, su compañero caído, tirado en el agua, rodeado de sangre._

_Chimuelo por gran aprecio que tenia hacia el castaño, se enfureció y empezó a lanzar bolas de plasma, a todos los barcos, que veía, gracias a la acción de el dragón, todos los barcos se retiraron, incluso Dagur que cumplió lo que quería, ver morir a Hipo._

_Des pues de la batalla, se hizo una búsqueda, Los dragones empezaban a buscar a el vikingo castaño pero no avía resultado, Astrid quien estaba montada en tormenta, con lagrimas en los ojos, y recordando los buenos momentos que tenia con el castaño._

Jefe…no… no ai rastro de hipo… lo siento- le dijo patapez con una lagrima saliéndose

_Estoico al escuchar eso, se destrozo por dentro, y su tristeza parecía que se esparcía por todo berck, empezó a llover, una lluvia hecha para recordar a los caídos, pero para recordar, a un vikingo, no solo era un vikingo, era el que le dio fin a la guerra entre dragones y vikingos, era el que conquisto el corazón de una vikinga que solo anhelaba con ser la mejor, y después de un tiempo la vikinga ya no anhelaba eso, sino que anhelaba con todo su corazón, ser la esposa de ese vikingo, que todos lo llamaban vergüenza de estoico, u otro insulto _

_Pasaron tres días, tres días de dolor y sufrimiento, en la casa del jefe de la isla, tres días en el que Astrid, no decía ni una sola palabra, tres días después de la muerte del joven Haddock._

_Llego la mañana a berck, no era una mañana normal era una mañana, en donde caía, una nieve, para nada pesada, esa mañana salieron todos, aun decaído se reunieron en el gran salón hasta que una vikinga, rubia, y oji-azul, se paro en frente y empezó a llamar la atención de todos._

Disculpen, solo quería compartir algo con ustedes- dijo la oji-azul- les quería decir que, no sigamos así, llevamos días, recordando a nuestros caídos, días en que yo recuerdo a hipo, el no nos quisiera ver así el quisiera que saliéramos a volar junto con los dragones, hacer lo que siempre hacemos, trabajar jugar, vivir nuestra vida, y, la verdad yo estoy sufriendo más que ustedes… por.. porque… yo me iba a casar con el-lo ultimo, lo dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en sus ojos

Pero yo.. Yo sigo adelante, era nuestro amigo, nuestro conocido, nuestros salvador, el…. el….era especial, quizás no estemos compartiendo nuestra felicidad con el pero, el nos la esta aquí con nosotros, esta en nuestro corazón, gracias

_Al terminar de decir eso, todos los vikingos se, pararon de sus asientos y empezaron a vivir felices, sabiendo de que hipo los admiraba tal y como eran y no los quería ver así de tristes_

_Astrid por su parte, salió a volar con chimuelo, y todos esos días serian, así siempre….._

_¿O eso es lo que creen?... Lejos de berck, en el bosque, una silueta, de ojos verdes, se encontraba, cortando frutas, para comer, al terminar de disfrutar sus frutas dijo…_

Ya volveré, solo esperen un tiempo, y todo será como siempre, yo nunca los dejaría, nunca los abandonaría, mucho menos a ti My _Lady._

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Y bien que les pareció, les dije que me tardaría menos de tres días, :3 **_

_**Ojala y les haya gustado, este capitulo, no me vallan a matar ¿chiii?**_

_**Dejen reviews (por el amor de thor que sean positivos) bueno ojala y les haya gustado así que**_

_**CHAO CHAO…**_


	5. EL REGRESO

_**EL REGRESO**_

_**ezio2160: Lo se lose, ai demasiado suspenso pero ya no :P**_

_**astrid hofenson5757: Bien si no le entendiste a mi mala ortografía..jeje xD hipo esta en el bosque**_

_**Usuario865: Aquí esta de el ¿Por qué? Hipo no volvió**_

_**Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7: Por favor baja la bazooka, yo te expico *sale corriendo y le grita a lo lejos* ¡mejor que te explique este capitulo!**_

_**LadyAplus: listo aquí veras por que lo desaparecí**_

_**Bien aquí les dejo leer el capitulo, y que lo disfruten 3…..2…1…. PUM **_

_Como toda tradición vikinga para honrar a sus caídos, en la noche, los suben a un bote, después los dejan andar, para después mandar una flecha de fuego, e incendiar el bote, esta tradición se hiso presente en berck, cientos de barcos fueron andando en altamar cuando, la primera flecha se iba a hacer presente, una flecha proveniente del bosque, se pudo observar como caía, y le daba al primer bote, ese bote llevaba unas pertenencias de hipo. _

_Los demás presentes, imitaron lo que hiso la primera flecha, pero la gran intriga se hiso presente, ¿quien arrojo la flecha?... al terminar la ceremonia (por así decirlo), cada quien en berck se dirigía asia sus casa, esepeto una que se dirigía hacia el bosque _

_La rubia, se dirigía asía el bosque donde ella creía, que de ese lugar provenía la flecha, al llegar al claro donde hipo conoció a chimuelo, ella no dudo en buscar alguna pista de que alguien la allá lanzado, las únicas pistas eran unas frutas recién mordidas._

¿Que o quien se comió esto?- se pregunto la oji-azul

_Una silueta, de ojos verdes, estaba colgando de un árbol, procurando de que la oji-azul no lo viera, mientras ella buscaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, el oji-verde ya no podía aguantar más, y en eso callo, pero callo justamente cuando la oji-azul estaba volteada al otro lado._

Hijo de tu_….- se le salió al oji-verde, en eso la oji-azul se dirigía hacia donde había escuchado la voz_

¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto Astrid un poco asustada

Hipo, quien estaba, preocupado de que ella lo viera se aventó asía otro arbusto, (como un ninja)

JA, creo que estoy loca- se dijo Astrid mientras se marchaba del lugar para dirigirse a su hogar

Por el amor a thor, eso estuvo muy cerca- se dijo así mismo hipo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente Astrid, junto con los demás se estuvieron diciendo, supuestas explicaciones, de quien aventó la flecha, como si fueran niños

-Ha de haber sido thor, por que hipo le dio la paz al archipiélago- dijo patapez

-Nononono, ha de haber sido, Odín- dijo brutacio y brutilda al mismo tiempo

-Ha de haber sido hipo, desde el más allá,- opino patan muy dramático

-Pues, no se ustedes pero yo iré a investigar, ¿me acompañan?- les pregunto Astrid a todos

Claro- respondieron al unisonó

_La búsqueda ya llevaba, más de 2 horas y los vikingos ya están total mente cansados de tanto caminar, mientras que hipo seguía en un árbol, sentado en el durante, el comienzo de la búsqueda de los chicos._

-sabes algo yo me rindo, ya no puedo más- le dijo patapez a Astrid

-igual yo estoy exhausto- menciono brutacio

-niñas- les dijo patan sudando y jadeando de cansancio

-bien si quieren vuelvan pero yo seguiré buscando- les dijo Astrid

_Y así siguió la ruda vikinga durante horas en busca de algo_, pero ella no sabia que estaba en busca de hipo

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

-Tengo que contarle a alguien sobre esto, sino algo le pasaría a Astrid buscándome, pero primero debo de aparecerme despacio para que ella pueda digerirlo bien sino, lo primero que hará será golpearme hasta que este muerto, de nuevo- se dijo hipo a si mismo.

Hipo escribía una carta, para su amada, al terminarla la amarro a una flecha, y la lanzo asía la habitación de Astrid

Esta al llegar a su habitación lo primero que vio fue una flecha con una carta que decía "Para Astrid", ella abrió la carta cuidadosamente y la empezó a leer

_Hola, Astrid, bueno lo primero que te preguntaras es, "Quien demonios escribió esta carta", pues eso te lo diré más adelante, cuando estés más tranquila y no me vallas a hacer algo, bien, te responderé algo que has de estar preguntándote, "¿Qué si yo arroje la flecha esa noche?" pues si, yo la arroje , solo te quiero decir que te estoy cuidando desde donde estoy, y no pasara nada yo no soy ni marginado ni nada, y eso es todo lo que te quería decir, escribir, o decir, bueno la verdad no se como sea, cuídate…. My Lady_

Al terminar de leer la carta, a Astrid se le hizo reconocible la letra,- ¿hipo?- se dijo asi misma-Después vio un posdata escrito de bajo de la carta

_Pd. Cuando termines de leer la carta, sujétala a la flecha de nuevo y dispárala al bosque, yo te escribiré después_

Astrid hiso lo que decía la carta, al día siguiente, definitiva mente la flecha volvió y a Astrid se le dibujo una sonrisa. La comenzó a leer y decía

_Buenos días "My lady", _ mira no quiero que empieces a buscar nada, en el bosque por que no encontraras nada, no quiero que busques nada, no por que no quiero que me encuentres, sino, por que no quiero que te pase nada, yo quiero que siguas feliz, como siempre lo has hecho, aunque no este hipo, se que te duele que lo hayas perdido, pero, eso no se puede evitar, ahora yo seré tu guardián.

Pd. Por favor envíame la misma flecha pero con más hojas, es que ya no tengo.

La vikinga izo lo que decía la carta pero al aventarla, siguió el rastro de la flecha, y la encontró, clavada en el claro donde conoció a chimuelo.

Bien, parece que Astrid si sigue las instrucciones de un "guardián anónimo"- dijo hipo mientras caminaba asía la flecha y la arrancaba del suelo, con dificultad, por que estaba herido, pero con vendas, en el pecho, abdomen, cabeza, y ambos brazos.

¡¿Hipo?!- le grito la vikinga al verlo

Changos- se dijo hipo más para si mismo, pero en voz alta

Pe…pero… ¿por que estas así?, ¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿por que?...- la vikinga no pudo terminar la pregunta por que el castaño la beso

Al terminar el beso, el vikingo fue el primero en hablar- lo siento si me "morí" pero era para protegerte, yo nunca tuve planeado dejarlos, pero mírame, estoy, vi….- no pudo completar nada por que Astrid lo abofeteo

Como se te ocurre, hacerle esto a tu padre, al pueblo…..a….. a mi- le grito la vikinga con lagrimas en los ojos

Por que Astrid, si los berserkers, sabían que estaba, vivo, se hubieran concentrado en matarte, a ti, o a mi padre, y así que preferí, hacerme el muerto, y volver en un tiempo a berck pero, pues volveré después de dos días de estar muerto.- lo ultimo se lo dijo con el humor de siempre

Lo siguiente que hiso la vikinga fue besarlo, apasionadamente, y separándose cuando faltaba el aliento- te extrañe hipo, me dolió verte caer, yo..yo creía que estabas muerto.- le confeso la vikinga llorando

Ai, mi bella vikinga, yo nunca te dejaría, y tampoco dejaría que te hicieran algo, solo deja te explico del ¿Por qué? los deje ¿si?

Ella solo asintió

_**Flasbanck**_

-Astrid, yo me encargo de los barcos, tu encárgate de Dagur- le indico el castaño

-Claro__

- ahora si amigo solo nos faltan,… ah, olvídalo, solo ahí que hacer que se retiren

Preparen el arco, gritaba un marginado, fuego, - después de eso, una bola de fuego, seguida por una red, fue disparada contra hipo

-bien amigo un barco menos,- en eso hipo logra divisar una bola de fuego que se dirigía asía ellos, al esquivarla, logra ver la red, que no lograría esquivarla,- PUCHALAS- se dice para si mismo el castaño, al ser atrapado, cae inconsciente al mar, por haberse golpeado en la cabeza, con una roca del agua.

Al despertarse rato después, vio que le salía sangre, en la cabeza y que tenia una herida en su pecho, y en su abdomen, se quejo, pero guardo total silencio, por que había marginados buscando su cuerpo, hipo pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que ellos decían.

-¿Donde estará, ese enclenque?

-No lose pero si, confirmamos que esta muerto, nos iríamos de aquí y no moriríamos

-pues no lo encontramos así que debe de estar muerto

-pero si lo encontramos vivo, Dagur no solo querrá su cabeza, sino la de sus seres queridos ajajajajaja

-si y no solo será divertido sino que, bueno ya no se que decir, mejor sigamos buscando

_**Fin del Flasbanck**_

Y es por eso que, me hice el muerto, por que no quería que los, mataran, y lo siento si no te dije por medio de las cartas, pero no quería que nadie se enterara_**, **_y si alguien se hubiera enterado, se hubiera extendido por todo el archipiélago, y los berserkers se hubieran enterado y hubieran venido por mi, y por ustedes.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, Astrid se abalanzo asía el y lo beso apasionadamente, después le dijo- bien vallamos a la aldea para que los demás se enteren de… esto- dijo señalándolo completo

Al llegar a la aldea, fueron directo con estoico, y no solo rompió en llanto, de felicidad, sino que salió corriendo derribando la puerta, para dar las buenas nuevas.

No tardaron nada en que la pareja siguiera igual de junta, o se podría decir más

-oye y ¿si nos vamos a casar verdad?- le pregunto la vikinga

-por supuesto que si _My lady- _le dice hipo muy feliz

-bien por que estoy esperando mucho ese día…. Mi amor

Hipo al escuchar lo último se sonroja, por no estar acostumbrado a escuchar eso- por su puesto que si bebe

Ella se sonroja, y le pega,- eso es por hacer que me sonroje-le pega más fuerte-esto por hacerte el muerto, y esto- le dice mientras lo jala hacia si, y lo besa,- por todo lo demás

Ja que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿no es así? Mi bella vikinga- le dice hipo seductoramente

Por su puesto que si héroe de berck

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Mientras lejos de berck:**_

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, COMO QUE HIPO SIGUE VIVO, ESE HIJO DE SU…. HIJOS DE SU….. PEN…PUT…..CARAJ…..MIER….-maldecía Dagur mientras le decían que hipo estaba vivo, pero ya veras hipo ya veras

-pero señor ¿como atacaremos de nuevo?, si perdimos más de la mitad de los barcos,- opina un berserker

-hijossss de su repu….

_**Jjejeje ya lo aparecí, y las causas del por que estaba escondido ya fueron dichas, dejen, reviews, y les contestare todo lo que me digan, aun seguirán los capítulos, no se preocupen. :D**_

_**Cuídense, los deja su mexicanito y chao chao.**_

_**PD. Si lo notan hay frases como: changos, o puchalas, jeje esque le quise agregar algo, y también, unas palabrotas mexicanas y una española**_


	6. Un día especial

**Bien primero que nada perdón, por la tardanza de ¿cuanto?, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo pero se me hizo muy largo, pues aquí he ya la continuación que lo disfruten en 3…..2…..1…. ¡BUM!**

_**UN DÍA ESPECIAL**_

Hipo trabajaba tranquilamente en la forja, martillando un….. martillo, luego una espada, y final mete un hacha, mientras tarareaba una canción. En eso llega bocón y le dice.

-Bien chico es todo por hoy, te puedes ir a descansar, a tu casa, ir con Astrid, o con chimuelo- lo dijo con un tono de entusiasmo

-Pero apenas llevo, cinco minutos, ¿por que quieres que me valla?- le pregunto el castaño

-Tu solo vete- le decía mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta

-Bien, pero por?..- no pudo termina la palabra por que le azotaron la puerta, en frente de su cara- bueno iré con los chicos-hipo se dirigía hacia la academia, cuando llego la academia estaba sola- esta bien, por que no hay nadie- luego vio una silueta, en un corral,- a hola tormenta, ¿has visto a Astrid?

-La dragona le dijo que no, moviendo la cabeza, para después seguir durmiendo

-Bien, creo que iré a buscar a Astrid a su casa, adiós chica- se despide de tormenta, mientras caminaba fuera de la academia, para dirigirse hacia la casa de Astrid, hipo toco la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola- estemm.., ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto pero nadie respondió- pff donde estarán todos, de seguro están en el gran salón.

_Hipo se dirigía hacia el gran salón, cuando noto que nadie en berck estaba, fuera de sus casas, trabajando o haciendo otra cosa,_- hmm.. que raro- _hipo al llegar al gran salón, abrió las enormes puertas, y sorpresa, sorpresa, no había nadie.-_ donde estarán todos, bien mejor me voy con chimuelo.

Hipo al llegar a su casa vio, a su mejor amigo, comiendo peces,- hola amigo, veo que empezaste a comer de nuevo (¬_¬), bien, oye amigo que te parece si, damos un vuelo, es que no hay nadie, y quiero aprovechar que tu si estas, ¿te parece?

El dragón asintió feliz de que fueran a volar

_Hipo, al empezar a volar junto con chimuelo, se le fueron todas las, preguntas, que tenia, se relajo, y hasta se durmió., hipo se despertó, y le indico a su amigo que bajara, y el dragón asintió._

Oye ¿no has visto a Astrid?,- le pregunto hipo a chimuelo, pero este le dijo con la cabeza que no,- bien creo que ahora si me abandonaron- lo dijo con sarcasmo

A la mañana siguiente…

Auuu- bostezo hipo

Chimuelo, ¿chimuelo?, ¡chimuelo!, donde estas, bah, genial tu también me dejaste, entonces ¿ahora que hago?- se pregunto así mismo- bien creo que tendré que salir,- al salir no se imagino a quien se encontraría,- h..he..¿Heather? le pregunto

¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto el castaño un poco nervioso

¿Que no puedo visitar a mi amigo de la infancia?- le pregunto coquetamente

Cla….cla..claro por su puesto que si, pero me refiero ¿que hacías enfrente de mi casa?- le pregunto el castaño.

-Aaa eso, es que venia a visitarte, iba a tocar la puerta pero la abriste, y heme aquí- le dijo alegremente

-Bien, etemm, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?- le pregunto nervioso

-Por su puesto, me encantaría,- le dijo feliz mente mientras se sujetaba de un brazo del castaño.

_Hipo, y heather, se paseaban por todo berck, se reían, y compartían, uno que otro chiste,- y entonces la vikinga le pregunta, oye ¿tengo la nariz grande?, y el vikingo le responde, no tienes la nariz común, ella le dice, ¿enserio?, y le responde, SI COMUNTUCAN, JAJAJAAJA!- _se empiezan a reír los dos juntos por el chiste del castaño,- y ¿bien tienes hambre?- le pregunto hipo a heather

-Si, oye ¿y si vamos a tu casa?- le pregunto la vikinga pasando su dedo índice por el pecho del castaño.

-C…claro, vamos- le dijo el castaño mientras caminaban en silencio hacia su casa

_Al llegar a la casa del castaño, heather, empieza a besar al castaño. _

Heather, comenzaba a basar a hipo, pero el castaño se trataba de zafar, pero, el placer que producían los besos, lo guiaron hacia_**, **_más y más besos.

La pelinegra sujeto a hipo, del cuello y lo empezó a jalar asía si para profundizar el beso, ella introdujo su lengua, en la boca de el castaño, pero este por el placer que tenia, no se reusó, y le siguió el juego del amor,- hmm..hipo eres una vestía- le dijo la pelinegra excitada.

Hipo, no le dio respuesta, por que su mente no reaccionaba, gracias a la excitación que producía la pelinegra, ella por su parte, sujeto la muñeca de hipo, y la guio hacia uno de sus pechos, el castaño se sonrojo por la acción pero seguía con los besos.

Heather, se quito su camisa dejando sus pechos expuestos, hipo al ver esto no pensaba bien y lo único que hiso, fue que con una mano masturbaba uno de los pechos de la pelinegra, y con su boca mordía, y chupaba el otro.

Hipo empezó a quitarle la falda, a la pelinegra, ella por su parte se sonrojo, pero le gusto, heather empezó a quitarle la ropa a hipo y lo consiguió, dejándolo en ropa interior, ella estaba curiosa por saber que pasaría si…., pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que el castaño la empujo, no fuerte pero lo suficiente como para separarse,- ¿hipo?- pregunto ella con voz de inocente

-Lo..lo siento heather, pero yo amo a Astrid yo no puedo desechar el amor que siento por ella solo por que no la he visto por dos días.

-Pero hipo, yo te puedo hacer más feliz que ella a ti, además a mi no me mientes, se que te gusto lo de ahorita. ( :3 )

-¡No no me gusto!, ¡solo me hiso sentir horrible!

-Pero hipo… yo.. yo te amo, tu dijiste que me amabas

-¡Pero heather no te amo, yo te dije eso hace trece años!, yo amo a Astrid, y al hacer esto,…. Solo olvídalo ¿si?- le dijo mientras se iba de su casa, y se dirigía a la playa

-Hipo, por favor no te vallas… " :( "

-¡¿Por que?! , thor, -¡¿Por que?! , por que me haces esto, haces que Astrid se valla, y ¿crees que heather la remplazara?- le gritaba hipo al viento.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Mientras en la casa de los Haddock, se encontraba una heather muy destrozada, adolorida por dentro al saber, que hipo nunca seria suyo, que el ama a Astrid y no a ella.

_**Flasbanck**_

Hipo, rápido corre, debemos legar a la base,- decía una niña pelinegra, mientras jugaba, con sus amigos a las escondidas- rápido estamos cerca ¡si! Lo logramos

-Si tienes razón, patapez, nunca nos vio,.. espera ¿donde esta patan?- preguntaba un muy pequeño hipo

-no lose yo vi que estaba atrás de ese arbusto de…. Auch creo que ya se que le paso

- que ¿porque dijiste auch?

-es que ese arbusto es de hierba venenosa

-Tssssss que mal

-Lo se, oye ¿que te parece si vamos a mi casa?

-Claro vamos- dijo hipo muy alegre

Al llegar a la casa de la pelinegra, jugaron con juguetes, y platicaban, y en un momento vino un silencio muy incomodo, pero hipo hablo

-Oye heather, estem…

-¿si?

Es que te quería decir que…. Me gustas- le dijo hipo muy sonrojado y nervioso

Heather, al escuchar eso se sonrojo, y le dio un beso en el cachete a hipo- tu también me gustas hipo.

Y de ai surgió un romance, de niños, pero cuando creces, todo cambia

_**Fin del Flasbanck **_

Ella pensaba y recordaba mientras cantaba.

**Nota de autor: la canción se llama, Te fuiste de aquí, la canta reik :3 es que me gusta la canción xD**

Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo, dijiste que no me amabas más

Yo te suplique quédate aquí, yo no se que haría sin ti no creo soportarlo,

Te fuiste de aquí y todo a acabado, y llora mi alma en soledad,

La vida me puso junto a ti, nunca pude predecir, me convertiría en tu pasado,

Te fuiste de aquí encontraste otra vida, te fuiste de aquí enterraste la mía

Y aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos, borraste mis besos me hiciste pedazos.

Y duele ver que le entregaste a otra el corazón

Te fuiste de aquí todo es silencio, quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor

Sueño que te abrazo una vez más, me despierto y ya no estas, me estoy ahogando en el vacio.

Te fuiste de aquí encontraste otra vida, te fuiste de aquí enterraste la mía

Y aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos, borraste mis besos me hiciste pedazos.

Y duele ver que le entregaste a otra el corazón

Y aun siento en el aire, que me acaricia, tu voz, me robaste la luna, el cielo, y las estrellas

(con voz baja) -Te fuiste de aquí encontraste otra vida, te fuiste de aquí enterraste la mía

Y aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos, borraste mis besos me hiciste pedazos.

Y duele ver que le entregaste a otra el corazón

Le entregaste….. a otro el corazón

-después de eso la pelinegra empezó a llorar en voz baja

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Llego la mañana a berck, e hipo se quedo dormido en una roca, pero en su rostro tenia una hoja de papel, que tenia algo escrito.

AAAAuu- dijo hipo somnoliento, ¿que?, ¿que es esto?- se pregunto el castaño, al ver que era una nota la leyó

_Hola hipo, bueno hoy es un día especial para todos, si quieres ver a que me refiero ven al claro donde chimuelo y tu se conocieron, no me vallas a preguntar de por que se eso, por que ni yo lo recuerdo. Bien te espero en el bosque saludos._

_Bocón._

¿Día especial?, bueno no se que esta planeando bocón ahora, pero tendré que ir, a ¿pero que es esto?- observo del otro lado de la nota

_Hola perdón por no haber estado todos estos días pero era, para que disfrutaras mucho este día, y que bocón, no arruinara nada, por favor ben te espero._

_Atte: Astrid_

Al castaño se le dibujo una sonrisa, al leer lo que le escribió su novia,- no hay nada que perder- se dijo el castaño

_Hipo se dirigía hacia donde la carta, le había indicado, iba tarareando, mientras caminaba, y por fin llego, a la entrada al claro, al entrar no había nada, pero en eso, una silueta, se fue contra el, en una mano tenia algo que parecía un martillo, y le grito._

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHICO- esa silueta era bocón, con una mano que sostenía una tarra con aguamiel.

Dioses bocón creí que eras alguien que quería matarme- dijo el castaño ya menos asustado

Jajaja quien querría matarte, ¿aparte de todo el archipiélago?- le dijo sarcásticamente

-Ja que gracioso

Astrid se acerco al chico, lo ayudo a levantarse y recibió un, "Gracias my lady" , y ella le respondió con un golpe en el rostro.

Auch, y eso ¿por que?- le reprimió el castaño.

Eso por casi, tener relaciones con heather- le respondió muy, enojada

-pe..pero ¿como supiste?

-Yo envié, a heather, para que se asegurara a que no fueras asía el bosque, pero creo que abuso del cargo y tuvo otros planes.

-Pero Astrid tu sabes que no lo haría…o ¿si?... _My lady- _la vio con cara de perrito triste

-No por eso te amo, y por eso acepte casarme contigo- le dice Astrid acercándose a el y plantándole un beso apasionado,- a y esto, lo beso de nuevo- por todo lo demas

-JEJE , Yo también te amo mi fiera vikinga

-Y bien que esperan salgan a felicitar, y traigan la cerveza- les indico estoico

Toda la aldea salió de sus escondites, a felicitar al cumpleañero, y desearle buena suerte en su vida, y llego uno muy ebrio y le dijo, " la buena vida compadre que el sol y la luna te ayudan, PAZ" le dijo, y ese comentario hizo que todos se rieran, por que ese vikingo era patan.

-Y bien ¿que te pareció cumpleañero?- le dijo Astrid

-Pues muy bien pero, sabes algo, te extrañe estos días

-Yo también héroe de berck

-Y que le paso a heather- le pregunto el castaño

-No lose, a olvídalo, ya la vi

-Hola hipo, perdón por lo de ayer- se disculpo la vikinga

-Descuida, no fue nada- pero hipo miro la cara de Astrid diciéndole, "¿no fue nada, casi te viola?"- pero a la otra no agás eso ¿si?

-Jjejeje bien, pero no prometo nada, bueno adiós

-Adiós- dijeron la pareja de vikingos al unisonó

Disfruta este día por que hoy cumples veinte años, y eso solo pasa una vez en la vida- le dijo la vikinga dulcemente- Hoy es un día especial

Por su puesto que si _My lady, _hoy es un día especial

_**Y pues bien aquí termina este capitulo, ojala y les haya gustado, quise agregar a heather, porque pues… no se nada mas quise agregarla, bueno dejen reviews. Recuerden yo les contesto cualquier pregunta que tengan.**_

_**Todavía ahí más capitulo descuiden :D**_

_**CHAO CHAO :D**_


	7. La venganza de Astrid

**Holaaaa , bueno primero que nada perdón por haber desaparecido es que se me descompuso mi laptop, y tataaa aquí esta el resultado, jeje bueno les dejo este capitulo y que lo disfruten**

**Pd. No me maten xD**

**La venganza de astrid**

Horas después del comienzo del cumpleaños de hipo, la pareja preferida, de berck, salió a dar un paseo, se encontraban, en lo más profundo del bosque, agarrados de las manos, y platicando de sobre lo que pasó esos días.

-Y entonces….,- decía el castaño

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto la oji-azul

-¿Como le hicieron para llevarse a chimuelo?

-Pues mira, no fue nada fácil, primero tuvimos que hacer ruido para atraerlo, pero no tanto para que no te despertáramos, después, quince cestas de pescado hacen su trabajo.

-Espera…. Dijiste ¿quince?- se sorprendió el castaño al oír una cantidad tan grande

-Pues eran cinco pero chimuelo insistió y se calmo hasta la decima quinta

-wow, han de haber batallado mucho.

-No solo, demasiado, eso es todo

Ambos rieron, por el comentario, hipo se sentó, y se recargo en un árbol, y le indico que se sentara junto a el, la vikinga hizo lo que le indico su novio, pero no se sentó a lado de el sino que se sentó en su regazo, que tal acción no le molesto al castaño.

-Y bien héroe de berck, ¿quieres tu regalo?,- le dijo lujuriosamente, mientras le besaba el cuello

-Por supuesto que si mi bella vikinga,- le dijo el castaño mientras la recostaba, suavemente sobre el pasto.

Y así empezaron, hasta que la oji-azul interrumpió su propio momento, interrumpió

-Pues ten,- le dijo mientras le acercaba una caja, envuelta, con tela azul.

-A pero yo creía que…..

-¿Qué?

-No nada, y ¿que es?- le pregunto mientras sostenía la caja de regalo

-Si quieres saberlo, ábrelo

El castaño, abrió el regalo, y dentro de la caja venia un pequeño, dragón tallado en madera, era un furia nocturna, que al castaño, al verlo abrió los ojos como platos, por ver una cosa que nunca antes le habían regalado.

-As….Astrid, esto….esto es hermoso, ¿tu lo hiciste?

La vikinga le asintió feliz

-Bien es mi turno de regalarte algo-le dijo el vikingo pícaramente

-Pero no es mi cum….-no pudo completar nada porque hipo le robo un beso apasionado, que ella correspondió gustosamente

-hmm… ¿que tal si vamos a un lugar más privado?- le pregunto la vikinga

-Déjame pensar….Andando

_Después de haber llegado a la academia (__**que buen escondite xD**__) hipo la arrincono a en una pared y empezó a besar sus labios apasionadamente, después siguió con su cuello junto con unos pequeños mordiscos, para después lamer lentamente su oído. Hipo lentamente y nerviosa mente bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Astrid hasta llegar a la espalda baja, lentamente la lengua de hipo pedía permiso para entrar, que con mucho gusto la vikinga le dio paso hacia su boca, ambos jóvenes exploraban sus bocas, mientras que al mismo tiempo crecía el placer entre ellos dos._

-Hipo…hipo- decía entrecortado la vikinga que buscaba más que besos

El vikingo dejo de besarla y le pregunto con poco aliento- Que pasa My lady

-Mejor vallamos hacia ese cuarto por si llega alguien- le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una puerta con el dedo índice

-Todo por pasar un rato con My lady

_Se dirigieron hacia el pequeño pero grande cuarto , al llegar continuaron con lo suyo pero un poco más calentados, hipo le quito la blusa a Astrid dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos, y ella le quito la playera a el dejando a un muy buen abdomen, bien formado, las caricias se hicieron presentes, el castaño empezó a acariciar las caderas de la joven vikinga, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, la vikinga oji-azul se empezó a deshacer de la ropa de los dos, justo cuando los jóvenes vikingos quedaron total mente desnudos, la vikinga empezó a masturbar el miembro del castaño, asiendo que salieran suspiros que para la vikinga era música para sus oídos, lentamente la vikinga empezó a agacharse hasta quedar hincada frente al miembro de hipo, ella empezó a meter el miembro de hipo dentro de su boca, lentamente empezó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, el castaño empezó a gemir un poco. La vikinga al darse cuenta que su novio lo disfrutaba lo dejo de hacer, des pues se paro, y se vistió._

_El castaño, se pregunto ¿qué hiso mal? o ¿Por qué? su novia dejo de hacer lo de hace rato se vistió y fue tras la vikinga que se estaba limpiando la boca con su brazo._

-Ehmmm… solo por curiosidad ¿por que paramos?- trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible

-Ja ¿después de que hiciste esa escenita con heather en tu casa?

-Pe…pero dijiste que no importaba

-Se lo que dije pero no creas que yo me dejo ganar, yo siempre obtengo mi venganza, asi que no creas que tendremos nuestros momentos de amor por un largo rato

-Pe…pe…pero Astrid- le dijo con voz de niño

-Pero nada, pero si quieres, tienes que hacerme un favor ( :3 )- le dice la vikinga dejando de caminar y parándose frente a el.

-Cual hare lo que me pidas,- se lo dijo sin pensar

-Bien, déjame pensar…..hmm… a ya se.. tendrás que pasar todo el día sin playera

- Enserio (¬¬) ¿fue lo único que se te ocurrió?

-Sip así que hazlo- le dijo la oji-azul esperando a que el castaño se quitara la camisa

-Bien,- le dijo ya derrotado, el castaño empezó a quitarse la playera, cuando se la quito dejo al aire libre seis bien formados, que la oji-azul no pudo notar en el cuarto por lo oscuro que estaba.

-Y bien vamos hacia tu festejo- le dijo la rubia muy feliz, aunque sabía que heather no le quitaría la mirada a hipo

-Pero… y heather- le pregunto el castaño tratando de zafarse de esa

-No importa como quiera tu estarás con migo todo el tiempo

-Bien pero no trates de llevarme lejos para violarme- le dijo sarcásticamente

-No prometo nada-Le dijo siguiéndole el juego

_Al llegar al festejo, varia a quien engaño todas las vikingas estaban clavando su mirada en hipo, gracias a eso hipo se sonrojaba porque de la nada llegaba una vikinga y coqueteaba con el pero Astrid se encargaba de ello._

-Ehmmm…. Hipo ¿por que tan… asi?- le pregunto su padre al verlo sin playera

-A no es que tenia calor- le dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios pero al parecer el padre de hipo se la creyo

-Bien te dejo adiós- se despidió de hipo muy alegre

-Bien adiós-le respondió hipo

-Oye hipo he escuchado que sabes cantar…. ¿nos podrías cantar algo?- le pregunto bocón

-Cla..claro por supuesto..- dijo hipo nervioso, al subir todos le pusieron atención y guardaron silencio para escuchar- bien quiero cantar algo que escribí, patapez, patán ¿pueden subir?-ambos vikingos asintieron sabiendo que canción iban a cantar

**Bésame ... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio****  
****bésame frena el tiempo has ... que sea lo que siento******

**CORO****  
******

**Bésame como si el mundo se acabara despues****  
****bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revéz****  
****bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón****  
****bésame ...******

**Sientemé en el viento****  
****mientras yo****  
****muero lento****  
****bésame sin motivo****  
****y esta vez siempre contigo******

**CORO****  
****  
****bésame como si el mundo se acabara después****  
****bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés****  
****bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón****  
****bésame...******

**bésame como si el mundo se acabara después****  
****bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés****  
****bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón****  
****bésame...******

**bésame asi sin compasión****  
****quedame en mi sin condición****  
****dame tan solo un motivo****  
****y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)****  
****y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo).**

-Wuuuuuu-gritaba toda la aldea

Astrid se quedo asombrada, por la canción que su novio ahora su prometido escribió, el castaño se acerco a ella para platicar,- yo no sabía que cantabas,- le dijo la vikinga muy sorprendida

-jajaj ai cosas que no sabes de my- le dijo el castaño mientas la besaba

-Si lose tu estas lleno de sorpresas

-jajaja me lo han dicho miles de veces, oye ¿no crees que deberíamos de decirles que nos vamos a casar? – le pregunto el castaño a la oji-azul

-jeje yo ya se los dije :P

-¿Qué? ¿cuando?- se pregunto sorprendido el castaño

-Bueno fue tres días después de que creímos que estabas muerto :T

-Aaaaa bueno, y si ¿sabes cuánto dura los preparativos de una boda verdad?

-Por su puesto, ¿que vikingo no sabrá eso?, hasta brutacio lo sabe mira… oye brutacio verdad que si sabes- le pregunto sabiendo que el no sabia de lo que estaban hablando

-Queee a si si se- le respondió sin saber que

-Vez ya dijo que si sabe- ambos vikingos se rieron por lo que paso

-Bueno mi bella vikinga ceo que cumpliste tu venganza, y yo tuve una canción así que no hay nada más creo.

-Si lose y ¿que tal si vamos a beber?

-Por su puesto ¿Por qué no?

_Ambos vikingos se la pasaron el resto del día bebiendo, riendo, y jugando, además de que se daban uno que otro beso, chimuelo durmiendo y brutacio…. Bueno siendo lo que mejor es… ser un brutacio, y patán se la pasaba una que otra vez corriendo hacia un estanque de agua para parar el fuego que le ocasionaba dientepua._

_**Continuara….**_

**Y que les pareció mis queridos lectores se que esta muy corto pero necesitaba actualizar, jeje xD como quiera ¿que les pareció la venganza de Astrid?, dejen Reviews saben que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia :D..**

**Bueno les quería decir que tengo una historia pensada, de HTTYD pero moderno no se si hacer de:**

**Que hipo seá un soldado, y Astrid seá una enfermera, o**

**Una donde hipo es cantante, y Astrid es pues su amiga de la infancia claro pronto su novia :3**

**Ustedes dejen su voto si quieren el del soldado pongan de comentario (1) , y si quieren la de donde es cantante pongan (2) bueno los dejo **

**Chao Chao :D**


	8. El comienzo del fin

**Bueno primero que nada perdón por desaparecer con esta historia, y no actualizar tan pronto como les dije :( pero eran problemas personales, y falta de imaginación :P bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo y ojala y lo disfruten.**

**hambert kiara:** Si esa es la canción, y tranquila hipo y Astrid terminaran lo suyo si sabes a lo que me refiero :3

**Soy Una Cordial del Distrito 7: **Gracias por el consejo :D pero descuida no pondré eso en esta historia ;)

**El comienzo del fin**

(En el gran salón envuelto en llamas) Hipo estaba enfrente de Astrid quien estaba inconsciente, el vikingo tenía su espada de fuego apuntándole a albín, y a dagur, quien estaba enfrente del castaño apunto de acertar el golpe final para el joven vikingo de veinte dos años, pero…. ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? Bien retrocedamos un día antes.

**La noche anterior….**

Todos se encontraban dormidos en sus casa otros se quedaron en el bosque por qué no aguantaron sus cuerpos llenos de cerveza y de comida, menos dos personitas, esas dos personitas estaban en la playa jugando, un vikingo joven de veintitrés años castaño, y delgado, escribía en la arena "H+A", y una joven vikinga quien se encontraba con dicho vikingo, rubia, de ojos azules, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y un "Te amo", que el vikingo le dijo "Yo más".

-Oye y ¿qué te pareció este día?- preguntaba la rubia recostada en la arena

-Muy bien, sabes me sentí como niño otra vez, cuando empecé a jugar con los niños pequeños- decía el castaño mientras recordaba que había jugando con los niños pequeños por que se había aburrido

-jaja si, te veías tan dulce…. Oye- decía la rubia muy nerviosa

-¿qué pasa?

-Nada, solo quería decirte que te vez muy lindo cubierto de arena- le dijo risueña

-jeje, bueno pues tú te vez bellísima bajo la luz de la luna

-Ai hipo no sabes cuánto te amo

-Si si lose, pero tú no sabes cuánto te amo, yo recibiría una flecha por ti

_Ambos jóvenes, se durmieron abrazados en la playa bajo la luz de la luna, mientras que lejos de berck, unos barcos con unas tablas para tapar los huecos que tenía, se dirigía hacia berck, junto con albín, y dagur._

**Al día siguiente….**

_Hipo empezaba a despertar, y al abrir los ojos vio a una rubia vikinga en sus brazos, "me podría acostumbrar a despertarme así" pensó el vikingo, el castaño para no querer despertarla se quedo como estaba, pero ella despertó, y lo vio._

_-_Buenos día dormilona- le dijo hipo

-Buenos días madrugador- le respondió la vikinga

-¿Quieres ir al gran salón a comer algo?- le pregunto el castaño ya parado y extendiéndole la mano a la vikinga para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Claro porque no- dijo ella mientras sujetaba la muñeca del castaño para levantarse

_Al llegar, se encontraron con vikingos empacando ovejas, jaks, gallinas, y demás en sus carretas._

_-_Pero ¿qué pasa aquí?- dijo la rubia

-No lo sé pero iré a preguntar ¿vienes?

-Si

-Papá papá, que está pasando- le preguntaba el castaño a su padre

-Es albín y dagur, vienen para acá-decía estoico

-QUE!, pero que no los aviamos derrotado- decía la rubia

-Eso creímos pero, ya llego de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más debilitado

-¿Como que más debilitado?- le pregunto el castaño

-Bueno no tienen flechas así que lanzan cuchillos, o cucharas, y sus velas son sabanas

-A bueno un punto a nuestro favor-dijo la rubia

-Sí pero aun así tienen espadas y miles de soldados- decía estoico mientras cargaba un montón de espadas y entregándoles a cada vikingo una

-Bien nosotros combatiremos por tierra, ustedes quédense a defender la isla- le indicaba hipo a su padre

_Los vikingos con sus dragones subían al cielo para después caer en picada para dispararles a los barcos enemigos, los barcos que alcanzaban a tocar tierra, sacaban a sus vikingos, para que pelearan con los berkianos, hipo y sus amigos se encontraban en el aire disparando a cualquier barco, claro a los gemelos no se les dificultaba nada porque ellos hacían eso a diaria con sus propios barcos._

_Hipo, quien dirigía el mini escuadrón de dragones les ordeno que se dispersaran, el llego al barco más grande donde se suponía que estaría albín, y dagur, pero ellos fueron en un barco normal para no ser descubiertos; Astrid quien fue a tierra a evacuar a los que no alcanzaron a salir del gran salón, pero… se topo con albín._

_Hipo al destruir el gran barco, le llamo brutilda sobre su mitad de dragón, "¡Hipo, albín esta contra Astrid!", el vikingo se preocupo y se dirigió hacia la isla lo más rápido posible al llegar, se dirigió al gran salón, y encontró a albín peleando con Astrid; albín golpeo a Astrid con el mango de la espada dejándola inconsciente, albín iba a darle el golpe final a Astrid, hasta que una espada de fuego apareció en frente de él cortando la suya, en eso llega dagur, con su hacha doble "baya baya baya, mira a quien tenemos aquí" decía dagur moviendo en hacha._

-¿Por qué vienen aquí? , ¿Qué quieren?- les pregunto el castaño apuntándoles con la espada de fuego

-Mira yo vengo por lo que es mío, el "Furia nocturna", y el mah quien sabe- dijo dagur señalándole a albín

-Yo vengo, por.. por….por… por venganza!- le dijo albín

-Bien, mira, tu-le dijo señalando a dagur-no conseguirás a chimuelo, y tu- le dijo señalando a albín- no tendrás venganza por que tus soldados lo están haciendo por ti.

-Meh me vale un comino- le dijo albín, moviendo su espada, para dar el golpe final a el castaño, y a su inconsciente novia, hasta que su padre lanzo una espada hacia albín cortándole la mano.

-AHJJJJ!-gritaba albín por el dolor

-No toques a mi hijo-decía estoico antes de lanzarse contra dagur

-Yo haré lo que me plazca!-gritaba dagur, para después enterrarle el hacha a estoico en el abdomen

-ugh-dijo estoico al sentir la fría hacha en su abdomen

-¡Papá!-grito hipo para después correr hacia el-no….. no puede ser, ¡eres un hijo de perra!- le grito hipo a dagur

-JAJAJAJA le dije que yo haría lo que me plazca-le dijo dagur mientras recogía una espada tirada- Y ahora acabare con toda tu isla-esto último lo dijo al mismo tiempo que daba una señal con los dedos.

_Un soldado en un barco al ver la señal dificultosamente desde el barco, les ordeno a todos los barcos que sacaran sus catapultas, y que dispararan unas bolas de fuego, los navíos al recibir instrucciones hicieron lo que se les ordeno, al disparar una y otra vez las bolas de fuego, le daban a dragones que estaban en el aire, y a las cosas, dejándolas horriblemente destruidas, hipo al ver toda la catástrofe les ordeno a todos los berkianos que se dirigieran a un dragón y salieran de la isla y fueran a la isla dragón, los berkianos no lo pensaron dos veces y se dirigieron a los dragones que pudieron, los que no alcanzaron dragón se dirigieron a un navío grande que fue cargado rápidamente con dragones, hipo llevaba a Astrid en sus brazos porque aun seguía inconsciente, el veía la escena que jamás creía que vería, su isla, hogar, su..padre…,lo perdió todo con lo que creció._

-Hipo…lo..lo siento mucho-decía bocón

-No importa…esto es solo "_El comienzo del fin"_

**Fin…**

_**Bueno pues hasta aquí llega este fic :'(, ustedes dicen si hago la continuación o no, dejen Reviews, y gracias por todos los favoritos suyos, no saben cuánto me ánima tener todo su apoyo, y gracias a todos esos "lectores ninja", que estuvieron leyendo mi fic, también les agradezco a:**_

_**Astrid Hofenson5757**_

_**Soy Una Cordial del Distrito 7**_

_**Por seguir con mi historia la verdad nunca creí que a alguien le gustara algo que yo escribiera :D, seguiré con "El comienzo de un nuevo amor" por si se preguntaban, y hare otro fic que unas persona lo querían pero por mayoría de votos no salió, pero esta vez are el otro el de donde hipo es cantante, bueno gracias por seguir con mi historia, y recuerden si ustedes quieren hare una secuela, y aquí se despide su amiguito Alan :')**_

_**Chao Chao :'D**_


	9. Agradecimientos :')

**Agradecimientos**

Bueno quiero dar agradecimientos a todas esas personas que siguieron mi fic, porque sin ustedes jamás hubiera tenido la motivación de seguir :'), se que a muchas personas le les gusto que haya dejado mi fic asi, pero surgió por falta de imaginación pero se me vino "¿Por qué no hago un final que te deje con el suspenso?", y de ahí salió esto :D quiero agradecerle a:

*Bommie Hofferson, porque sin ella y sin sus historias no hubiera sacado la imaginación que tengo, lean sus historias están muy buenas, son mejores que las mías ;)

*Veddartha, ella creo que no lo sabe pero de sus historias se me vino mucha inspiración, yo leí todas sus historias, y estoy en una que dejo pendiente, pero era por un problema personal suyo :P, pero ojala y ella este leyendo mi fic :D

*LDF1203, gracias a él o ella, se me ocurrieron cosas (no diré cuales pero si unas cuantas)

* DanLiz Viveros ella me dio demasiadas ideas y les seré sincero, mi historia es gracias a mi imaginación y a esos lectores que no les llego ni a los tobillos xD

*Soy Una Cordial del Distrito 7, ella me dio uno que otro consejo, y con mucho gusto lo leí y aplique sus recomendaciones :D, También agradézcanle a ella que esta historia sigue en pie por que yo la estoy tomando como una compañera que aconseja aunque no la conozca xD

Y ellos son los autores más importantes para mí porque nose… los aprecio xD, pero también les agradezco a mis lectores ninja, yo se quienes son pero no dire por que son muuuuuchos xD, bueno y responderé algunos Reviews que leí de este ultimo capitulo :)

Astrid Hoffenson5757: Por supuesto que nos leeremos luego, tu eres una de mis mejores lectoras, tu seguiste uno y cada uno de mis capítulos :D

HiNaThItHa.16241: Que bueno que esperaras la segunda temporada, por que ya la estoy empezando a hacer ;), y si lose tuve que hacer que estoico muriera por dagur, porque se me hace un poquito cruel que muera por parte de chimuelo :P, y pronto veras que hará hipo…pronto jeje

madeina valdez: hahahahha, me imagine que alguien pondría eso xD

Guest: bueno pues así es mi estilo, inesperado y sorpresivo solo lo hago para darle un poco de sabor a la sopa xD, y si continuare la historia cuenta con ello ;)

Anya: Claro que leería tu review ¿Por qué no lo haría?, además siempre estare subiendo capítulos de mis fics, nunca defraudaría a mis lectores :) , y por supuesto que hare secuela, solo espera, ya veras, y la verdad me alegro muchísimo que a alguien le gustara mucho mi fic :')

Y eso son todos los comentarios c: los extrañare mucho este tiempo, y solo esperen la secuela ;), y ojala y los autores de los fics que dije hayan leeido mis agradecimientos :') y nos veremos hasta la próxima.

Chao Chao


End file.
